Lucky Geek
by Rockthis
Summary: People at Retroville High congratulate Jimmy Neutron for one thing only, having sex with his girlfriend Cindy. The problem is, the topic has never been brought up before, let alone they even performed the act. Rated T for now, watch for rating changes!


AUTHOR NOTE- IMPORTANT: This story takes place with the gang in Rotroville High. Expect to see the rating increase in the next few chapters from a T to an M so be sure to check back by increasing your view to all rating to read more. Expect to see really bad grammar and spelling errors (I'm writing all of this at 3 a.m. - or at least chapters 1,2,3 - on no sleep, since I'm an insomniac and all and can't sleep, yet I am freaking drowsy at the same time!!!) Please, please, please send in suggestions on wording and how to differentiate my style. I haven't taken a formal writing class in years, or even written a serious paper or fan fiction so please I am open to suggestions and criticisms. Also, if you see parts in the story that jumps all around, then I messed up with my editing. It's late, kay? I got mixed up. :( [EDIT] I somewhat edited it fast. I'm so tired today. :(

I don't know why everyone does this because obviously it is a fan fiction site and you are writing based on television shows, movies, and books, but oh well. I don't own Jimmy Neutron or anything.

CHAPTER 1:

"Well, thanks a lot for letting me stay the night... Jim," Cindy whispered as she walked out of his lab early Tuesday morning," I really don't think I could take any more of my parent's yelling, especially with today's AP government test."

With a yawn, the genius shook his head," Don't worry about it. I mean.... It's no big deal," but Cindy wouldn't take that answer.

"No, Neutron. Really it means a lot to me. I wouldn't have gotten any sleep last night if it wasn't for you, so thanks." With that Cindy Vortex gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, a smirk and turned on her heal to head back to her home to get ready for the day, silently praying that her mother hadn't noticed her missing presence in the house.

Eighteen year old Jimmy Neutron watched the retreating form of his girlfriend make her way back to her house. They had been together now for almost eight months and he had to admit, it was a huge relief to finally call Cindy his girlfriend. Over the many years since they had met in elementary school, their love-hate relationship started to build up and get worse. By their freshman year in high school arguments would normally break out daily, not to mention escalate into huge screaming fights that would either end with a stinging cheek on Jimmy's part (sometimes even a black eye) or embarrassment in front of the whole school on Cindy's part. Not to be convinced that they never got along. Oh no. There were plenty of moments that had happened between them over the years. A kiss on the cheek, holding hands, spending weekends together at the beach just chatting away and discussing the scientific findings regarding the universe. Jimmy had found that even though they had their differences, Cindy Vortex was the only girl who could ever even keep up with his smarts. Sure, Betty Quinlan and himself had a short relationship in middle school, broke it off, and then again in high school, but it wasn't the same as spending time with Cindy. Conversations were unusually dull and if he even tried to talk to her about one of his inventions or a deal struck up between him and NASA she would just giggle it off and nod her head, eyes blank. Sure they were taking their relationship slow, but with all the work Jimmy had going on with college, marketing inventions, and business meetings with NASA, not to mention a boat load of colleges fighting for him to participate in their curriculum, there was no other way. The other night he had actually spent all his time helping Cindy study for the test, when he really was on a deadline for his next paper on the nuclear reactions of biodegradable products. (Oh my gosh! I don't know. It's late and I can't think of anything science related that he could possibly send ideas about. :( If you have any please please please email me or pm me!) It resulted in her falling asleep on his bed, while he was in the other room finishing it at 3 a.m.

Grabbing his bag for school and heading upstairs to his home, he was left with thoughts of Cindy. They never really got to spend any "quality" bonding time. Oh, sure, she spent the night at his house the other night. That really didn't mean a thing. If they ever did see each other outside school, it was normally his only day he was available to get out of the house and it would be spent with all the whole gang. Not that there was any problems with that, but, damnit, Jimmy was eighteen and he just wanted to be alone with his beautiful, perfect girlfriend that he missed all the time, "Get ready for it Neutron," he told himself," Think about college and when you go off to work for NASA, too. It will be twice as bad." Preparing himself for the day, he walked out to his car, glancing across the street to see Cindy jumping in her car and rushing off to pick up Libby, hoping he would actually see her for at least ten minutes today, instead of the normal rushed hugs and kisses in the hallway. Jimmy sighed, he could already tell today was going to be a rough day.

-----

Walking up to his locker, Jimmy was greeted by his two best friends.

"Hey, Jim!" Carl greeted, "Where were you the other night? You missed the llama convention live on national TV!"

"Not to mention the full hour movie extravaganza for Ultralord XXI!!" Sheen yelled out obnoxiously, catching a few glances coming his way from students, and Sheen giving shifty eyes side to side.

"Guys, guys calm down. Cindy's parents were fighting the other night and so she had to spend the night with me in the lab----"

"WOAH. DUDE. CINDY SPENT THE NIGHT IN YOUR LAB?!? JUST YOU. CINDY. AND THE LAB?" Sheen cut in, attracting more glances towards them (what else is new with Sheen?) and even a few students stood nearby listening to the juicy gossip they knew Sheen would be blabbing.

"Cut it out Sheen!" Jimmy yelled, throwing dirty looks at the onlookers, "Look it was no big deal and NOTHING happened, let alone was there any time for anything to happen. She was studying, I helped, then she fell asleep and I had a bunch of stuff to get done for NASA."

"Sureeeeee." Sheen replied easily, waggling his eyebrows," Me thinks you and the lady got it on and you don't want anyone to know about it."

"What does Nerdtron not want anyone to know about?" Cindy questioned with a smirk, causing everyone to jump, with Libby by her side with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, uh- Nothing Cind... um. we were just talking about... how I didn't want anyone to know that Carl and I had planned on watching the national llama convention on television tonight... You know... embarrassing right?" Jimmy Neutron stuttered, turning a slight shade of pink and hoping she wouldn't catch him in a lie.

"But Jimmy I told you the llama convention was on las- OW! MY SCAPULA!" Carl yelled after getting a book dropped on his food.

"Whoops," Jimmy said trying to sound apologetic, but at the same time trying to look calm. Luckily, Cindy was probably too tired, or just in a good mood and just shrugged it off not bothering to question him about it further. Walking up to him and giving him a quick kiss on the lips said said," Don't worry Neutron, I've always known you were a nerd, why would it bug me now?"

"Uhh, yeaahh. Thanks Vortex." He returned the kiss, not even catching her roundabout way of making fun of him. As this was going on between those three, the other two love birds, Sheen and Libby were standing against the locker, kissing, giggling, and looking like the perfect fairy tale couple. They talked about everything, did everything, and weren't embarrassed by anything in their relationship. He kind of admired that, even though he also thought that they were both two of the most unlikely people to ever be together. Maybe opposites really do attract...

"NEUTRON!" Yelled Cindy, bringing Jimmy out of his thoughts," The tardy bell just rang. I'm going to class, okay? Wish me luck on my government test." She added with a wink. Jimmy just grinned and kissed her goodbye as she walked over to Libby, grabbing her away from Sheen and dragging her off to class.

"GOODBYE MY QUEEN!" Sheen yelled after his girl.

"Bye baby. I love you!" She yelled back. Jimmy sighed. He and Cindy hadn't even used those words yet. He felt like he had a lot of thinking ahead of himself on what to do.


End file.
